A Bolt Of Jealousy
by LycoX
Summary: Jealousy strikes Jesse like a lightning bolt thanks to another girl flirting with Wally.


**A Bolt**

 **Of Jealousy**

 **Disclaimer: Takes place some time after the events of 'Mentor Oliver Rides Again!' And I am heavily considering placing all the Jesse/Wally and Evelyn/Rory into one fic on AO3. Maybe call it 'We Merrymen' or something along those lines as it would include stuff with the rest of the new Team Arrow folks and the like since these fics are part of a shared thing that I'm going for with this. And of course, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **It just me, or are they making Caitlin evil just for the sake of her being evil with no real believable way behind it?**

* * *

Jesse 'Quick' Wells and her boyfriend Wally 'Kid Flash' West were out for a nice walk that lovely evening hand in hand after another great date for the two. Their relationship was getting better by the day in her view and now that he could run at super speeds, it made things that much more fun for the two of them. As they were able to run along side one another hand in hand and have some wildly tag the other fun. They had yet to get to really serious in the sense of third base as they were really only just barely on second base but neither of them were too bothered by it. As they didn't want to rush things and potentially ruin what they had going. Though Jesse at times strongly wouldn't mind if certain things that didn't require much clothing happened. As she was getting rather tired of having to take a cold shower in order to cool down from their moments together.

And Jesse had a feeling her man was feeling the exact same way too. Hell, she was even wearing a fairly sexy set of yellow underwear that she thought he might like if things ended up getting a bit hot between them once they got to her and her dad's new apartment. One she seriously hoped was empty once they got there! "So, what'cha wanna do now?" Asked Wally as he looked at his girl.

"Ohh, I don't know… We could, maybe, go back to my place?" Suggested Jesse as she looked at him with a hopeful look on her face.

"Won't your dad be there?"

"Well, with any luck, he won't be." Replied the girl as she turned to face him fully.

Wally just raised his eyebrows at her for a moment. "You like to live dangerously."

"We're Speedsters, babe. We're supposed to run right into danger."

He chuckled at her words and nodded at that. "Good point, babe. But I'm not so sure that's the kind of danger I want to run into. I mean… The idea of being sent somewhere that's not where you are? Kinda scary." He told her with a grin on his lips, a grin she mirrored as well.

Pulling him close to her, she looked up into his eyes. "Well, I could always be your protector, that way you don't have to worry about my big scary dad and his threats."

"Hmm… I think I could live with that."

"I think you could too."

Grinning at her with a nod, he began to lower his head down to kiss her when a voice stopped him cold. "Wally West!?"

Said voice had him looking in the direction of its source while Jesse was disappointed that they were interrupted! Even she looked for the source of the voice and was surprised to see a stunningly beautiful African American woman in front of them. "Wow, Sharon! What, what are you doing here!?" Asked Wally as he came up to her and gave her a hug.

One she happily returned and Jesse felt a spark of jealousy flicker through her. "I got a job offer about a month ago. Why didn't you ever let me know where you were, boy!?" Asked the woman as she slapped him on the arm.

"Easy, girl, easy! Just been really busy since I got here that I hadn't really thought to call up anybody from back home."

"Like your mom dying?"

"Y-Yeah."

Sharon gave him a sympathetic look as she rubbed on his upper arm, sending another spike of jealousy through Jesse as she was NOT liking the fact this girl was acting so damned familiar with HER boyfriend! "She was a good woman and I know we all miss her back home." Wally smiled in appreciation over that.

"Thanks, Sharon. I, I really appreciate that."

"Anytime boo. Anytime. And uhh, since we're both here and living in the city, you wanna get together sometime?"

Jesse narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms just as Wally looked towards her way and realized his girl was NOT happy. He then turned back to Sharon. "Uhh, sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"And why not? I know all that time apart hasn't made you forget about how we spent our time together." Said the woman a bit flirtily as she rubbed on Wally's chest and making Jesse clench her teeth angrily.

Making him take a step back with his hands up in the air. "Whoa now, ease up there girl. I do remember, but that's in the past."

"And if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my date with MY boyfriend." Snapped an unhappy Jesse.

Causing Sharon to look her way with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, oh my. I am so sorry." Lied the woman as she didn't think too highly of this girl at all.

Whatever Wally saw in her she did not know and in her eyes, he was definitely trading down. Jesse merely gave a brittle smile in response. "Yeah, me and Jesse gotta get goin' before we're late, but it was good to see you Sharon."

"Yeah, it was really nice to meet you." Lied Jesse with that brittle smile still in place.

Wally winced and hoped like Hell this wouldn't get ugly despite his attempts. "Oh, you too. Well, I guess I'll see you around Wally. Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't."

Fluttering her eyelashes, she walked past them with a sway of her hips that Wally was definitely NOT giving any attention too. Jesse glared at him with her arms crossed. "Whoa, easy with the glare!"

She said nothing in response aside from speeding off, making him groan a little and speeding off as well while ensuring no one was really paying attention. And sure enough, he managed to get inside before she could so much as get the door closed and locked. Making her frown at him. "So who the Hell is she exactly?" Asked Jesse with jealousy showing all over.

And making Wally widen his eyes. "Just an ex from before I moved here to Central, I promise!"

"And why are you with me when you could be with her? Who is so much more beautiful then I am."

Wally gaped at her and quickly came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm with you cause I like and care about you. A lot. I'm with you cause I want to be. What I had with her was never serious and what we have between us? That is serious cause you are the present while she's always gonna be the past. Where she'll stay." Declared the young man dead seriously and making her gasp at how serious he was truly being.

"You… You really mean that..." She said with awe in her tone and heart her clenching with a strong amount of affection towards him.

"I do."

Smiling at him with glistening eyes, she kissed him and put everything she felt into it and he was quick to kiss back. The two quickly began to lose themselves in their intimate moment and while Jesse felt awful for how she was being, she was glad for the fact that she knew now just how much Wally truly cared for her. Just as she felt the exact same way for him. Pulling away while biting on his lower lip, something she had quickly learned he liked a lot. She gazed into his eyes while her teeth kept his lower lip trapped between them. And with a burst of speed, they were in her room with the door closed. Pushing him on the bed, he quickly moved up to the headboard and sat against it while she got on his lap. "So umm… There's something I wanna show you."

And show him she did, and he was certainly very appreciative of the yellow bra she had on underneath her shirt that went flying to the floor. "Wow..."

Blushing at that, she reached behind to unclasp her bra so that he could see even more. "Jesse! I'm home!" Came the surprise voice of her dad from beyond her room and making her groan loudly for it.

"Oh my God! He has horrible timing!" Moaned the Speedster while Wally had to sadly agree on that.

He placed several kisses on her exposed chest and even on her neck, kisses that had her shivering in pleasure before he reached her lips. "We'll have our timing when its right." Murmured the young man.

"I sure hope its soon." Said Jesse with a sigh and making Wally grin.

She reluctantly got off of Wally and grabbed her discarded shirt and put it on. And was even wondering if whether or not to yell at her dad about his bad timing! Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Wally's hand and the two left her room to go and say hi to Harry. Wally would even squeeze her hand in silent support, of course she would have to return the favor once her dad started giving her boyfriend mild glares once he realized Wally had been in his daughter's bedroom! "Dad! Cut it out!"

"I could, but its my duty as a father to make him squirm uncomfortably."

"DAD!" Yelled Jesse unhappily and even swatted him on the arm and causing Wally to snicker.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being mean to Wally." Jesse said with a glare.

"I'll keep that in mind." Muttered Harry as he rubbed his arm.

Wally snickered again and wrapped his arm around his girl, feeling grateful for having her in his life. And hoped that they would even have a long time together. Jesse would look at him with a smile on her lips and even give him a kiss on the cheek that made him smile widely. _God I love my present, and hopefully my future._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad to have this one written out! Thought it up a few days ago as well and just only now got around to writing it. May you all have enjoyed!**


End file.
